User blog:Linusblanket2100/Epic Music (July 2019 Edition)
Hello and welcome to another monthly recap of epic music. Quite a few big name epic music companies released EPs or albums while rising artists made their mark with their own releases. Check out the list below and let me know if I missed any in the comments! Full Albums from Trailer Music Companies Legion by Atom Music Audio Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/4lkmZ61rNXPQHOBQQkKl6o?si=_6swVpwASna8RRqAAiF43w Composer: Murat Nagoev Official Description: Legion, a collection of 10 powerful, hybrid, sci-fi tracks which aim to assimilate you at first listen. Join the Legion and let your imagination power you to battle. Fear nothing and attack everything, you can't stop the onslaught. Sound design meets orchestral elegance to bring you a massive cinematic experience. This album is perfectly suited for explosive trailers, TV and dramatic soundtracks. Description: An epic hybrid album and Nagoev’s second solo album released under Atom Music Audio. Most of the pieces are pretty standard, with sparse openings, immense backends and short, repetitive melodies. However, there are a few that have pretty good hooks and underlying synths that make the album worth it, specifically Going Away, Final Result, New Dawn and, my personal favorite, Farewell, which goes for a more emotive feel in its opening. Seven by Thomas Bergersen Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/5LHN12zITXvRISORZaIFGS?si=fIMbnTj_SqScrdNqDhw0cg Featuring: Merethe Soltvedt & Thomas Bergersen Thomas Bergersen (and, ostensibly, the world’s) first hybrid symphony. This work is massive, featuring a live orchestra and seven movements that total up to almost an hour of listening. Each movement details a moment in a person’s life – starting with their birth (the stirring, emotional Deliverance) and ending with their journey to the afterlife (the epically emotive Return to Sender) – and is sure to keep you riveted throughout. With “Easter eggs” abound, this work is a must-listen for any epic (or even classical) music fan. Leagues III by Synapse Trailer Music Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/4FTWodVMDmeVJc0dhQSRDD?si=_zz62ldKTxyCBiLxkyf5oA Composers: Devin Powers, Michael Lee, Andrew Baltazzar and Massimilano Foti The third album in Synapse’s Leagues series, Leagues III delivers pulse-pounding, heroically epic hybrid pieces and is a worthy follow-up to the previous installments. Though perhaps lacking in the grandiose department, any fan of the previous Leagues albums (or just of the epic hybrid subgenre in general) is sure to appreciate the old-school trailer sound this album boasts. Be sure to watch out for The Birth of Justice, Catapult, The Last Light, Guiding Force, Greater, Brink of Destruction and Human Power. Family Fantasy Trailers by KPM Trailers Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/3DSCqReUbAEK7j4eOa4VYb?si=nc0AUCWwSKys_h5pmxTjkQ Composers: Jochen Flach, Jamie Salisbury, Andrew Christie, Skip Armstrong, Philip Jewson and Lorenzo Piggici As suggested by the title, Family Friendly Fantasy is KPM’s entry into the Epic Fantasy subgenre, featuring Disney-like tracks that will transport you back to your childhood dreams. This album follows in the footsteps of Audiomachine’s Worlds of Wonder, Gothic Storm’s Dark Magic and Wonderment and Phantom Power’s Wonderment, so if you’re fans of those be sure to give this a look. It definitely doesn’t skimp on the grandiose part. Among my personal favorites were The Sorcerer, Epic Ballroom Waltz, Voyage of the Buccaneers, Prepare for Battle and Look to the Stars. Resplendyra by Synapse Trailer Music Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/5c6qiHAFDe22VYdf1KSYpG?si=meRqysCPRFaLPpKyDbL-kw Composers: Devin Powers, Martin Cap, Michael Lee, Steven McDonald, Andrew Baltazzar, John Harvey, Massimilano Foti, James Farris and Tom Breyfogle Synapse explores its more fantastical and emotively epic side in Resplendyra. If you’re looking for another solid album from Synapse after checking out Leagues, this album is for you. The pieces don’t experiment too much with the genre so it may slip into standardville at times, but, overall, this album is a refreshing change of pace from the more epic and sound-design releases that make up the majority of Synapse’s output. Among my favorites were Nymphea, North Star,'' Wonders of Life'', Moment of Wonder, Wonder Nation and You Are Not Alone. Rise of Atlantis by Amadeus Indetzki Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/5QBGXkBnQTnTifDOR7Y7zi?si=qz-v2XAPSSG2EEnvDcXH_g Indetzki joins forces with Elbroar yet again to create this epic swashbuckling pirate-themed album. The lighthearted theme of this album makes it a great one to check out in the midst of the other more traditional releases on this list. Any fan of Colossal Trailer Music’s Drowning Abyss album will appreciate this one as well. Stay on the lookout for To the Rescue, Taking Action, Glory and Honor, Dreaming of Victory and Born to be a Leader. Delirium by Phantom Power Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/7m7JMIDcJcsd2CzFQv2SpC?si=KrRhXoGlSH652FiqNWR7dA Composers: Valentin Kallaur, Norman Willie, Sebastian Jakoby, Jose Novoa, Sebastian Simone, Michal Smorawinski, James Elsey, Mattia Turzo, Martin Krause, Alexander Norman, DJ Synaesthete, Arvids Saulitis, Yuchiro Oku and Tim Besamusca Don’t let the cover fool you! Phantom Power’s latest album is far from creepy sound design and features several massively epic, emotive, heroic and occasionally experimental pieces from a variety of talented artists. Definitely worth the check out if you’re a fan of grandiose epic pieces. My many favorites from this release included Radiance, Time Paradox, Into the Realm Eternal, Stardust and Ancestral. Reawakenings, Vol. 2 by Hidden Citizens Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/2LrTI8TmMtjlAfGFvvMLoD?si=e13Y47f_T3an_dqjrT6a6w Featuring: Rånya, VĒ, Adam Christopher, Tim Halperin, Keeley Bumford & Chloe Agnew Hidden Citizens’ long-awaited follow-up to their iconic epic cover album Reawakenings is here! This album features 11 all new covers of songs from across the ages, such as Pat Benatar’s Hit Me with Your Best Shot and Michelle Branch’s Everywhere. This release also heralds the official release of Hidden Citizen’s Que Sera, Sera cover, as it was heard on America’s Got Talent earlier this year. While the album is a bit more pop-sounding at times as compared to the original, it still aims to please and is worth the check out. My many favorites included No Easy Way Out, Nowhere to Run, Paint it Black and We Are All Made of Stars. The Dark Kingdom by Amadea Music Productions Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/6qymbK1rw4EODJZrid0O2P?si=2rTxmcsrT0mO35vYaKPiIg Composed by: Pieces of Eden Amadea Music Productions’ newest release features 13 epic battle hybrid tracks with some choir and vocals thrown in there for good measure. Fans of the massive hybrid sound found on Atom Music Audio’s Breath of Gods, or Pieces of Eden’s tracks in general are sure to find something on this release that pleases them. Though most of the tracks feature the usual epic sound, the final few tracks amp up the drama making it a must-listen until the end. Be sure to keep an ear open for Breaking Point, Devil Inside, Perpetual Pursuit, Extinction and Into Oblivion. Time Machine by Adam Peters Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/0bGYd1n608TqOljDyOA1Fo?si=AetzrnUNQIyLkUtadPmqtw Three years after his release The State, Adam Peters returns to the trailer music genre with Time Machine, an epic hybrid album. While a few of the pieces veer into sound design territory, the album itself is surprisingly consistent, featuring some experimental hybrid tracks, soaring vocal pieces and, overall, very strong and satisfying builds. Don’t judge this album by its cover as its definitely a standout. Among my personal favorites were Voices, Golden, Going Up and The Unmuted. Compendium by Dos Brains Spotify Link: '''https://open.spotify.com/album/6GVmG8myVEKgEG4CVfhRKW?si=LLm8oKLiSZ6k8ucO-CIGQQ '''Composers: Abderraouf Djeffel, Cliff Lin, Alexander Okunev, Roman Weinstein, Ariel Winters, David Frasier, Neil Goldberg, Christian Baczyk, Mathieu Hallouin, Colin E. Fsher, Dylan Jones, Gresby Nash, Harry Lightfoot, Ido Rivlin, Iroslav Mzhelskii, Jochen Flach, Kerry Muzzey, Lisa van Hal, Tim Stoney, Nicolas Felix, Salvador Casais and Vivita Zheng Dos Brains’ first public album in several months features several tracks from old industry albums released under their Third Rail, Silver Screen, Heavy Melody and Rogue Souls labels. Because of the sheer breadth it covers, the album covers several genres from old-fashioned sounding orchestral pieces to epic hybrid, emotive and heroic ones. As a result, the album sounds very diverse and is worth the listen as fans of one specific subgenre are sure to find their match somewhere. Among the many pieces I enjoyed are Falling Horizons, Love and War, The Phoenix Rises, Supernova, Everlasting Hope, Divided and Kingdom of God. Full Albums from Smaller Artists Exodus by Infinitescore Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/7lWs61bY7OHL44u7FK62RS?si=RVZ-ZmvlQ4WbKS0hI_G05Q Composer: Mohammad Butt A 10-track epic hybrid album. While most of it might seem a touch too standard, the album has some standouts – I liked Exodus, Red Cold River, Final Frontier and Invictus – and is sure not to neglect the power of a good choir. Fans of Atom Music Audio’s Mechanize series, which Butt also contributed to, are sure to like this album as well. Elephant Dream by Phil Rey Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/0cnrcYG3pdzr4rh2GDWOdb?si=i8tRzqgDS9C-9I8WIFGGxg Featuring: Felicia Farerre A four-track EP by Phil Rey, featuring experimentally epic and emotive pieces, three of which feature Felicia on vocals. May not appeal to everyone because of said experimental nature, but fans of Felicia may appreciate her performance on the final three tracks (one of which is the previously released Wild and Free). I liked both Wild and Free and Larger than Life. Hopeful Progress by Paul Mottrom Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/2WtWEvkUmxQn0UFj7NBEcQ?si=XJ5CQFWoTN-r4ZQuuxM6UQ This album is pretty much what it says on the tin: inspirational orchestral themes that are light on the epic and heavy on the heroic. Perfect if you’re looking for a softer album to listen to – think the quieter pieces on Worlds of Wonder by Audiomachine. Keep an ear out for All the World, Fragile Wonder and Global Vision. Ignition by Paul Werner Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/3GCIVOvF9T7vh3uWmQRyYq?si=kyn_FOweT0i1IWfqpeOKsA Paul Werner’s first full album of the year features some sparsely epic and experimental pieces, ranging from the Phil Lober like sounding Bright Sky to the more traditional Path of a Varyarin and the ambient-like vocal piece Infinite Monument. While not for everyone, this album is still an interesting experience and I would recommend it, even if just for my three favorite pieces Human Machine,'' Side by Side'' and Path of a Varyarin. Awakening by Tihomir Hristozov Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/0NMXrrhM3eAKchwz2mfAHU?si=24q7rylERKClma2RNlw3aw Featuring: Megi Angelova An epic, emotive fantasy album by Tihomir Hristozov featuring vocals on all of the tracks by Megi Anegelova. This album wavers between calming tracks and more uplifting ones but is a delight to listen through all the way. I highly recommend if you’re a fan of vocals. I loved many of the pieces on this release, including Inspiration, Fly, Awakening and Lifetime. Singles and EPs Click the photos for spotify links! Lay Your Weapons Down by Unsecret.jpg|An epic, emotive single featuring Sam Tinnesz on vocals and a wonderfully full orchestral sound.|link=https://open.spotify.com/track/6nrknyAN7MAi3b888YFCxn?si=Ek2ev3IURkOEBdXsXZnxsQ As Long as God Loves Us by Efisio Cross.jpg|An epic, emotive single (and arguably one of the best by Efisio from this year) featuring soaring vocals, choir, percussion and strings.|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/0kjxKzDDlkaODuScviMkPK?si=SrGpKEQGTmunnLOsWn9dtA Celestial by sJLs.png|An epic orchestral single featuring a rousing choir and a good old epic battle theme.|link=https://open.spotify.com/track/7z7n77sYejcemutMi7iZuv?si=OLZQk7vbRXC04tFre4Azbw S.A.B.E.R Squad by Sham Stalin.png|An epic, adventurous hybrid single by Sham Stalin featuring pulse-pounding synths and orchestra perfect for imagining a futuristic battle.|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/0i62wtlpE2Hzu6YerPkgzz?si=XwNTQArGRVa5qk6RKEHJdw Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Tommee Profitt.png|Featuring Sam Tinnesz | An epic vocal cover of the Smashing Pumpkins hit of the same name. Pounding percussion and powerful vocals await!|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/4CxZMV8UHzh3cDny1iWad0?si=4WdJBUdUTreLS6yGHhxvjw Fallout by UNSECRET.png|Featuring Neoni | Another epic single by UNSECRET with haunting vocals (both lyriced and wordless) and desolate hybrid.|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/7aELAC9DnWOO4zWb1JEBbn?si=eMMFiA3qQuyzvQGVEDPruQ Nakano Warfare by Sybrid.png|An epic hybrid single featuring pulse-pounding synths and drums that result in a truly grand piece.|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/50RNGE9tteUUM75hSi8shX?si=QMmZf15mSf-t3s-hYYaDdg Reach by Emad Yaghoubi.png|An epically emotive single featuring female vocals.|link=https://open.spotify.com/track/42O2JQ8PLe80MtV9UigMTL?si=4c1SP43SSge_MC8xTy01-A Alibis by Astyria.png|An epic vocal EP and Astyria’s first album, featuring brooding, dark and uplifting songs. Perfect for fans of Hidden Citizens or UNSECRET. Most if not all of the songs are worth listening to.|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/6zg96nG3IkxuaWccsm9QhD?si=tzWQoOM5TqSj2a2TFxQxBQ Echoes by 2WEI.png|2WEI’s third public album is another original album, with 5 epic and emotive hybrid pieces. Fans of Escape Velocity will appreciate the return to form with the first four tracks (specifically Blackburn and Horizon), but the final track (Echoes) is perhaps the one that stands out the most, as it features some cool post-rock elements and lyrics.|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/4KUhWlYNDWY8nHHwDRctvN?si=iaWtrM5ARwCVbgWOh3KIEg Dragon Island by Black Coyote.png|An epic fantasy single featuring triumphant horns, strings, percussion and a soaring choir.|link=https://blackcoyote.bandcamp.com/track/dragon-island Evenfall by David Chappell.png|A beautiful single that, though short, is filled with childlike wonder.|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/3cUS3MBhoCfdDGdy4u648Q?si=Yhjum8BdQy6r15fvNuFz0A Escape by Mustafa Avşaroğlu.png|An epic emotive single with driving percussion, strings and horns alongside a beautiful vocal interlude.|link=https://open.spotify.com/track/6lnzQtGBHHlxRwV8LzxRGY?si=WCzRSzMoRBOiRqdawp91Yg Category:Blog posts